


Their Story (Mixc)

by VioletPhan



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: At later, Cute Jay, Jealousy, M/M, Mpreg, Overprotective Edge, Playboy Del Rio, Shy Jay, Sweet, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:19:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8665543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletPhan/pseuds/VioletPhan
Summary: The collection for these greatest couple in my heart for all time.Christian has a cute assEdge don't want to shareRandy want to have Christian love for his allWith the help of other, they make their story. Their love story.-----------------------------------------





	1. Family (Christan/Edge/Randy)

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first langue, so please forgive me if I make a stupid mistake about my grammar :)) 
> 
> I know these couple kind old, but I can't take them out of my mind and I love to write a story about them. And this is a mix collection so sometime it can be threesome but sometime it can be just individual couple " Egde/Christian" "Randy/Christian". And other superstar and Diva can be show up in the story.
> 
> Not hope that everyone will like this, just hope you guy enjoy it.  
> \----------------------  
> Chapter 1: Family
> 
> Jay afraid that he not good to start a family with his lovers, but Adam and Randy show him that he was wrong.

Chapter 1: Family

Jay who knows as Christian on the ring is in his break during his arm injury. So he spends his day by shopping, reading and learn how to cook a good meal for his two lovers, Adam and Randy. Those three has been with each other for two years. It was difficult at first when Adam and Randy were always yelling and fighting, they both want to prove that they were important than the other and Jay should choose one of them. But then they all happy now because Jay said that he couldn't live without them, they both important and he needs two of them. Two years is not long but not short at all, and Jay can say it out loud that that time was the happiest time in his life.

 

-    Jay are you sure that you are ok? - Chris asks him with a worried voice.

-    Yes.....Chris....I am...

 

He can't complete his sentence because he continues vomiting again. It keeps going for 10 minutes, and Jay feels bad, and it not the first time in the two months. For two months he can't eat anything, every food goes in it with be throwing out after it. And today he just has eaten a slice of pizza with his friend Chris and now he had to make friend with the toilet again for 10 minutes.

 

-    Hey, do you want me to call Adam and Randy?

-    No...donot call t...them...I...fine. It frequently happens for two months then.

-    That sounds like you are not. Open the door now Jay, and I need to get in and check on you.

-    Ok...

 

Jay opens the door and lets Chris help he stand up and help him walk out of the toilet room. Chris let Jay sit down on the sofa and go to the kitchen taking a glass of water for his friend to wash all of the taste of his vomit. Chris can say that there is something wrong with his friend he looks awful, and he needs to find out why is going on.

 

-    Jay, we need to go to the hospital.

-    No, I am not going to the hospital.

-    No, it dangerous Jay you need to go.

-    Nooooooooooo - Jay start to whining and use his big puppy eyes on Chris.

-    Hey listen, I'm not Adam or Randy, so your whining is not work on me ok. You will go by yourself or I will ties you up and send you to the hospital.

-    .....ok.... but I'm sure that nothing happens to me, it just the stomach flu or something.

-    We will know then, now move your ass.

 

On the drive to the hospital, Jay keeps mumbling that he ok and Chris just so over worry. But Chris doesn't care what Jay said he just want to make everything clear.

 

The doctor and nurse do a lot of test on him, and Jay doesn't feel good, the smell of insecticide make him want to throw up. After the last test for his blood, Jay and Chris sit on the waiting chair the result.

 

-    God how long I need to wait more? I want to go back now. It boring here, let play some game.

-    Stop it, Jay, you are not five.

-    But... it very boring...

-    Ahhh if you being boy good then I will buy ice cream for you on the way back home.

-    I want chocolate and vanilla.

-    Ok

 

They stop talking and keep standing at the door hoping that will open soon.

 

-    Mr, Jason Reso are you here? - The old lady nurse walks out from the door and calling his name

-    Yes it me.

-    Ok, come with me, please.

-    Can I go with him to I am his friend? - Chris ask

-    Ok, that find, the ways two young men.

 

They follow the old nurse to the room. The doctor is now looking on the paper that Jay believes it was his. Jay is hoping that everything is ok.

 

-    Sit down, please. So you are Mr, Jason Reso?

-    Yes, but just Jay, it ok.

-    Ok then Jay, I am Jane, and I will be your doctor. So can you tell me what happened to for the past two months, please?

-    Uh, I don't remember when it started, but every morning I always throw up. I feel sleepy all day. I cannot eat fish because of the smell, but it never happens before. I feel I have to eat more sweet things.

 

After hearing what Jay said about his problem Jane have a small smile on her face, but she still needs more information to make it for sure.

 

-    Ok, then when the last time you have sex with your partner?

-    What?....why you need to know?

 

Jay's face turn pink. He can't even open his mouth to talk anymore, and Jane thinks this man is so adorable; he looks like very easy to broken. If he turns pink when talks about his sex live then she believes the when he knows the result they need to carry him in the emergency room, but she needs to make everything clear, so she ask him again.

 

-    Jay, I need to know it. It will help a lot.

-    It....it... two days ago.

-    Ok? So did you guy have sex for the past two months?

-    We... we ... have fun time a lot. Maybe three or four a week? But why that involve to my health problem?

 

Before Jane can continue her talk, Chris laughs at Jay for what he had say and act. He knows that his friend is a shy guy, but he doesn't think that Jay can be this cute. Sex? They are all big man now but still turn pink when talk about it then maybe Jay is the only one.

 

-    Wow, you so gorgeous Jay, three or four times, I don't know how you can't still walk Jay. So how many times did they bang your cute ass for one night, Jay? Can't believe that you still survive when you live with those two, heard that they are very strong in sex right and one time cannot release them all.

-    Shut up Chris, or I will kill you. So what happens to me, Jane?

 

Jay feels so embarrassed; he can't believe that Chris just said it out, in front of and straight person, and if he has a knife on his hand his kill Chris and burns his body. He uses the most dangerous and angry eyes in his life to give Chris a message that he not satisfied with him, and Chris need to stop it, but unfortunately it not enough to scared Chris at all.

 

-     So it does not partner it, partners, I'm I right?- Jane talk and give a smile to Chris who know try to hold his breath for not laugh it out loud.

-    Stop it you two it not fun?

 

Jay keeps his face down; he can feel his cheek hot. He wants to out of this room as soon as possible.

 

-    Ok, Jane just lets my Jay-Jay know what happens with him please, otherwise he will cry it out. And I believe his partners will not forgive us for making him cry.

-    Ok, ok, he just so cute. So, Jay, I believe that with the results of your test and your answer then I can say that you are pregnant.

-    WHAT????

 

Both men in the room were very surprised at what they just hear, especially Jay he is totally freaking out for what he just heard. He pregnant? How can it happen? He Is a man, and man can't be getting pregnant. It just a joke.

 

-    No no, you just kidding me, right? Jane, it no way the I can be pregnant. Chris slap me or wake me up please, it just a dream.

-    No Jay, I telling you the truth. You are pregnant. If you don't believe me. Then I can give you an ultrasound scan so you can see your baby.

-    What no, I don't need any more test or scan to prove. It... it crazy.

 

Jay fall in the fear, what if it true? But it can't be true,.... they just started their happy life together, they never mentioned kid in the first place. But now if there is a life growing inside him, will Adam and Randy will accept it. Will the be his sides or they will leave him because he is a monster? He works so hard to make people believe that he deserves their love. Jay knows that he not perfect at anything. They all work at the dream job, but they are not on the same page, Adam and Randy they just so perfect on their career. But Jay is not like that; he may have his fan too, but he always feels he does not deserve their love.

 

Jay falls in love with Adam when he starts to know that he have feelings for a man. At first, he scared, he doesn't want to lose their friendship. It took Jay so many years live in fear and hurt before he can tell everything to Adam. At that moment he cries so much when he know that Adam also loves him too. Then they kiss a lot; that was the happiest day in his life. And then Randy take a step to his life. Jay always feels guilty with Adam because he can't keep his heart for Adam only.

 

-    Jay, are you alright? Talk to me Jay, look at me. Everything will be alright.

-    I can't Chris, what if it right? They will leave me, and I can't handle it. I love them, and I can't live without them. Chris, I'm scared.

 

Chris can hear the panic in Jay voices; he knows how important Adam and Randy are in Jay life. For all those years he being friend with Jay, he knows that if one of those two leaves then, Jay will fall straight down to the hell.

 

-    They won't Jay; they love you, and you know it. It won't happen. Just do the ultrasound scan then everything will clear.                                                                                                                                Jane tells Jay to lay down on the ultrasound chair, she but the gel on Jay's stomach, and begins moving the transducer probe around his belly. Jay can't believe in what he see on the screen. At first, he still thinks that was joke and Jane just do something to make a fool of him, but then when she starts to tell him that his baby was two months old and very healthy, then he knows that it is true.

 

They say goodbye to Jane and drive back to Chris house; Jane said that Jay need to go to the hospital every month to check on his baby, and he needs to bring his partners with him. She needs to give them some information during the pregnancy period. What can and can't do. Jane also told that man could get pregnant too and Jay, not the first one that she met, she said she would keep this in secret and Jay don't need to worry that someone will take him and do the experiment on him.

 

On the way home, Jay and Chris retain silence. Jay doesn't want to talk, he thinking about how can he able to tell this to Adam and Randy. He repairs for the worst thing will happen.

 

-    Maybe I can rip it out before they know, can I do it?

-    What? What did you just say?

-    I.... I can't lose them, Chris, I can't...

-    Why do you think that they will leave you, Jay?

-    I..I know I am not perfect for them, but I do the best to prove to everybody that they were wrong... I still can hear them say mean thing behind my back. It hurt when people said to them that they do dumb and crazy when they love someone worst like me. And now if the find out this...I can't take it, Chris...I can't

 

Jay starts to cry. Chris hold him tight and try to appease his friend. Chris know how some of their colleagues tell bad things about Jay. But they don't know how sweet and great he is. This man deserves the love for everyone, and he deserves to have a happy life too.

 

-    Jay, don't say that everything will be okay. Just tell them, ok?

-    But...what happens if they leave?

-    Then I will kill them both. And then you know it they don't worth to have your love.

-    Chris, can you on the phone all night? Just in case they....I need someone with me.

-    My pleasure, I'm always with you.

 

Jay says goodbye to Chris and drives back home. Adam and Randy will be home at seven after their photo shoot; he needs to get the dinner ready for them.

 

Jay turns the off the oven and takes the chicken out. Then he goes and checks on the soup, with the head full of thinking he doesn't mention that his two lovers have arrived home.

 

-    Well well, that smells good, I am starving now.- Randy hug him from the behind, it makes Jay startle and nearly cut his finger.

-    God Randy, you scared me to death. - Jay turn around and make an angry face with Randy, but then he gives his tall and handsome lover and smile. - Well, come home, my love.

 

Randy give Jay a deep kiss. And he also he takes his chances to moving his hands around Jay ass.

 

-    Well, so now he is your love.

 

The jealous voice belongs to Adam who now stands in the middle of the kitchen crossing the arms on the chest.

 

-    Oh, Adam doesn't be childish, I love and miss you too. I love both of you. So why don't you two have a shower and dinner will be ready.

 

Jay gives each one a kiss then back to his cooking. "Jay be strong, you need to tell them" he talks to himself. After 30 minutes, the two tall man walk down from their room, they find that the table full of delicious food, and their Jay already sit in his chair.

 

-    Well, how your day angel? You came to Chris house are you?- Adam starts to speak

-    Yeah, we do shopping and cooking.....and.... we went to the hospital this afternoon.

-    Why Jay? Is there something wrong or you guy came and visited someone? - Randy ask

-    No...I went there because I feel not good so....I do some check....                                             Jay does not look at Adam and Randy anymore, his eyes now on his plate. And it got Adam and Randy attention. They stop eating and look at Jay, waiting him continue his talk. But after few minutes gone, Jay still silent and Adam starts to lose his patience.

-    Ok, Jay answers my question. Why do you need to go to the hospital?

-    I....I....need to do some check because I feel not good in the past two months.- Jay feels that he can cry immediately.

-    Then what happens? God Jay let us know.- Randy is rising his voice.

-    I.... I .... ....oh my god....                                                                                                               Jay cover his mouth and run to the toilet in the surprise of Adam and Randy. They both walk to the bathroom door and find out that has been lock. It makes them worry when they hear Jay vomiting inside.

-    Jay open the door. Are you ok?

-    I'm fine Adam, continues you dinner, I will be back soon. It normal.

-    What the heck is normal Jay, I noticed that you act very different tonight Jay. Open the damn door.

-    Adam said right Jay; I noticed it too. Not only this evening. I know that you throw up every morning in the past two months. Jay, you said that you went to the hospital then what did they say? What happens?

-    Take care on him, Randy, I go and find the key.

-    No... Don’t ... Adam please, you guy can't get in here. - Jay said in panic voices.

-    Then open the door, Jay, I will count to three, one, two, thr...

-    I'mpregnant....

-    What did you just say? - Randy asks

-    I say that I'm pregnant. A baby is growing inside me.

 

Everything becomes silent, inside Jay start crying outside Adam, and Randy looks at each other like a fool. They can't believe in what they just hear; Jay is pregnant, Jay caring their baby inside him. What the heck.

 

-    I know that not normal, I know that you two think that I'm crazy.... I know.... but it true. I don't know why my body do it to me...I ...I if you two don't want it, I can go and rip it off...don't leave me please...please.

 

No one reply, it just the silent cover everything. Jay starts to cry harder he can hold his tears were running down on his face. "So they leave, what I'm gonna do now? It all ends because of this stupid body...I hate myself... god please help me. Chris, please come here and pick me up". Jay continues to cry all of his tears out, he no mention that the door has been open and the two tall men standing behind him.

 

-    I will leave you if I hear you say you will rip our baby Jay, I will.

 

Adam hugs Jay tight, and kiss his forehead then his lips. And then Randy join in the hug too. They both hold Jay tight and wipe all of the tears on his face. Adam and Randy don't talk anything, they just sit there with their lover, listen the small man crying. It takes ten minutes for Jay to able to speak again.

-    This is real, right? You and Randy...Am I not dream right? You guy not leave me.

-    Where the hell that idea come from Jay? We love you, love you more than anything.- Adam makes Jay facing his face.

-    Yes, Jay, I agree to share you with this stupid idiot just because of you.

 

Randy said the true, he and Adam fall deeply in love with Jay. They had to fight with each other a lot to win Jay's heart, but then they realised that they cannot live without that lovely man and so do Jay. They both agreed that they would share Jay love and no more fight. As long as Jay happy, they happy too. And now Jay have their baby; it sounds crazy, but it their child, making by their love. Jay, Adam and Randy, they are a happy family and the child will increase their love more and more.

-    But...but, you don't think I'm a monster? I hate myself, this body just so disgusting. And what if someone....

 

Adam cut his sentence with a kiss; he doesn't give a fuck to someone say that Jay is his worst choice. They don't know everything. It makes him feel hurt when Jay keeps smiling with those terrible words came out from their mouth.

 

-    It silly angel, your body, is perfect. And the baby is the most amazing thing that you bring to us. We love you, angel.

-    I love you too Adam. I love you so much. - Jay said and kissed Adam's lips.

-    Hey... I'm not death yet. Don't leave me out of this.

-    Don't be jealous Randy I love you too; I love you both.- Jay smile holds Randy hand and kisses lips.

 

They go back to their bedroom, Randy put Jay down on their bed, cover him with the blanket then lay down by Jay left side while Adam takes the right side.

 

-    So who the father?

-    How the hell that I suppose to know? It all you and Randy fault, now I'm stuck at home for hell know how long.

-    It doesn't matter that my baby or Adam baby, we both love you and baby, so don't worry my love.  Now get some sleep, you may tire after that cry. We will be here with you all the time.

 

Jay holds his lover's hand tight and falls deep down to his sleep. Next day he gives Chris a call and tells him the story, he tells Chris how scared he is at the first time he didn't hear them reply, and how happy he is after it. Chris happy for him too and say that he will take Jay out for the baby shopping. Jay feel that he the lucky and happiest man on the world because he has them by his side.

 

They sit outside the room today Adam and Randy take Jay to the hospital, for checking on their baby. They have to deal with Jay mood changes and can see that his belly grows bigger every day. Every time that Jay looks at himself in the mirror, he always crying with them that he looks so fat and he afraid that they will leave him if he can't be perfect again. So Adam and Randy had to tell Jay again and again that he always look perfect in their eyes, even though he now has a fat face and big belly.

 

-    Happy to see you again Jay, so how it is going. Are they your parents?

 

Jane gives Jay a smile. She tells Jay to lay on the chair and use the transducer probe moving around on Jay's belly; it gets bigger than the last time he been here. She takes a look on the screen; the baby look good and healthy, but then she detects something make she very surprise.

 

-    Your face looks not good, is something wrong with Jay and the baby?

-    No no Mr Adam, he and your babies fine. They are very healthy.

-    What? Sorry, but what you just say? They fine, what do you mean then?

-    Oh, Mr Randy what I mean that your and Adam babies are very healthy.

 

Jane looks at their face; it does not look like they understand what is going on. Both of them and including Jay look at her like she has two heads. She gives them a small smile and shows them what appears on the screen.

 

-    you can see, this is baby head, this is the arms and legs, and this is the heart...but just right here, it is another heart so what I try to say is you guy having a twin.

 

Adam is socks; Randy is sock... and Jay totally not believe in what he just hear.

 

-    It a twin, oh my god I can't believe it. Jay, you are amazing.

-    Hey, we are amazing your dumb ass. We just knock up him so good.

-    Shut up both of you. We still in a hospital. So Jane what do I need to do for the next few months?

-    Nothing to worry Jay, just don't do hard work, and careful when you walk. Don't sit down or stand up so quick. And remember to come back here next month.

-    Thank you, Jane. Bye.

 

Right before they walk out of the door, Randy remember something he needs to ask Jane, so he turns in back.

 

-    No hard work but sex still fine right.

-    God Randy stop it. - Jay feels so embarrassed

-    Yeah if you don't ask, I almost forgot it, Randy. Jane, can we still have sex with Jay right? You know we can't wait, we have a hot lover as you can see.

-    Yeah, you guy still can, but take it slow and gingerly.

-    Thanks, Jane, we know how to deal with it. See you next month.

 

They say goodbye to Jane and heading home, on the drive homes Jay keeps telling that how embarrassed he is when they ask Jane that topic, but Adam and Randy laughed at Jay and said that he also want it too so he can't be angry with them. It has been three weeks that they don't have sex, so they all know that how much they miss it.

 

-    Angel why can you still look so hot.

-    You wrong Adam he looks hotter when he carry our babies.

 

Adam kisses Jay neck while Randy kisses Jay belly. After dinner they both convinced Jay to go to bed early, Jay knows what they want, and he knows that he needs it too. So now all three sit on the bed and naked. They do a lot of kissing and touching. Adam and Randy take everything slowly as much as they can,  even though the fire nearly burns them all inside.

 

-    Angel, got you so hot. Can I come in?

 

Adam said at he put his thing at Jay entrance. He needs Jay agree to let him go inside; Adam misses how wet and tight Jay are, and he needs to feel it right now.

-    I'm all yours Adam.

-    That my boy...god you so tight...

 

Adam take a deep breath, feel Jay around his cock make him want to cum immediately. Jay is so hot outside and inside. He starts to move, and it makes Jay feel crazy. Jay moan at every time Adam go deep inside him.

 

-    God...harder...I need more Adam give me your love, harder, harder....

 

Adam is botching faster and faster inside Jay until he released all of his hot semi inside his lover. Adam lay down by the side of Jay; he needs time to take his breath back. Jay also lay there, can't even move his finger. Then Jay feels that he lifts up by someone, then that person kisses him very hard.

 

-    He has his turn now is my. He, not the only one miss your tight ass, Jay.

 

Randy said and began botching into Jay, every move he takes it deep inside Jay, and it makes Jay go wild.

 

-    God...yes yes Randy...god it too deep, you so big....I can't...I can't take it anymore.

 

Randy not even give Jay a minute to break, Jay hole is hot and tight, and it becomes hotter and tighter when he was moving fast inside Jay. Randy is chasing the great feeling that he misses for nearly a month.

-    Cum for me my sweet little love.

 

They both scream and cum at the same time. After those hot time, they lay near each other, hand in hand.

 

-    I love you both, thank you coming to my life.

-    We love you too. Now we go to take a bath and go to sleep.

 

They carry Jay to the bathroom and have more fun time before back to their bed.

 

The three have a lot of happy time, they buy baby clothes and designs their children room. Their love becomes more and sweeter.  Adam and Randy take their day off often to send time withJay and their babies. Sometimes Jay comes to the show to watch his husbands match too, everything just so sweet and happy. However, sometimes Randy and Adam must deal with Jay bad mood.

 

-    Go away Randy, I ..  I hate you both. Because of you two now I look so ugly, so fat... my belly... I even can't see my fit right now.

 

Jay looks at his belly in the mirror and crying with Randy. His perfect body now gone, he just looks so fat and ugly. But Adam and Randy always give him a kiss and tell Jay that everything is fine, and they always love him.

 

Six months later.

 

Adam and Randy nervous walking around the door. After those waiting days, today is the day their children come to this world. This morning when Jay repairs their breakfast, he feels his stomach very hurt and his water is broken so with no waste time Randy and Adam take him to the hospital. Just 10 minutes but it took like a century. Then the door open.

 

-    Is he ok?

-    Yes and no, he wants to see two of you.

 

They follow the nurse walk inside the room; they see their Jay lay on the bed, screaming with the white face. Jay look very painful, and when he see them, his eyes look like want to kill them both.

-    Angel are you ok, does it hurt a lot?

-    Come here...come here, Adam.

Jay tries his best to talk clearly. When Adam come nearby, Jay immediately grasps his hair and pull it hard.

 

-    Ouch ouch ....Jay let go of my hair, that hurt.

-    Hurt, it not hurt as what I need to take right now. It because of you, you need to feel the pain with me.

 

Jay grasps Adam harder and tighter.

 

-    It not only my false Jay, Randy was also a part of it too. Ouch ouch...

-    Where you think you going....come here....

 

Jay looks at Randy who tries the ways to escape out of the room. Randy make a small smile and docile come near Jay.

 

-    Jay...Jay...I...

-    Give me your hand.

 

Randy docile give his hand to Jay not knowing that the man takes it near his mouth and bit it. For the next 30 minutes in the room is full of screaming, but that screaming not only come from the one who gives birth. 

 

After 30 minutes Jay fainting when the second child comes out. The nurse gives these kids to their fathers. Adam and Randy are euphoric to see their children come to their family.

 

-    They look so small and cute, look at their eyes... they have Jay's eyes.

 

They hold their babies on the hands, look at them sleeping peacefully. They both feel so happy. And the amazing thing is the first baby has Adam DNA and the second has Randy DNA. They both has their child, but it doesn't matter anymore because they are family now.

 

-    Shhhhh Adam, let they sleep. You will wake them awake. Jay also needs rest too he just goes a long way.

-    Sorry... how is your arm.

-    It fine, how your hair.

-    Still feel hurt but it ok. Oh, Chris says he on the way, he will be here in 30 minutes. Man, I can't still believe that we are father now.

-    Yeah me too. It just like a dream.

-    Thank you, Jay, for giving us this precious gift we love you - They both said at the same time, and they both give Jay a kiss on his forehead.

 

Maybe their still have a long way to go, perhaps it will be hard to raise their children, but as long as they stay together, then everything will be okay.


	2. It Gonna be me (Edge(Adam)/Christian (Jay))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every Christian first time all belong to Edge or he can say he want every first time of Christian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second fic is finish. yeahhhhh  
> I don't know why that I very love to write about shy or cute Christian (sometime it over the cute he can be). And if you do not like my writing style, please tell me I can fix that. Hope you enjoy this second fic. 
> 
> I plan to do another one like this but it will be Randy/Christian, but I am still think how the story will go on.

**IT GONNA BE ME**

 

**First time holding hand**

He remembers that was the coldest day he ever knows. Even he wear a big jacket on but still can feel the cold wind go deep into his bones. He saw Jay, his best friend, his love of his live standing there, in the bus stop jumping up and down to warm up his body. Adam loves the way Jay smile and how happy Jay is when he saw him. Maybe Jay never know how much Adam love him, maybe it too soon to make another step on their friendship, perhaps just let it be normal at this time. 

-    Hey, man, too cold isn't it? Too sad that we still need to go to school.

-    Yeah yeah, it right Adam. I miss my warm bed too much. 

Jay keeps moving himself around to warm his body up, not like Adam and other high school kids Jay still look too small and too thin to stand in the windy weather. Adam, he finds that Jay looks so adorable in his big long jacket. 

-    Fuck it so cold, and I forgot my glove at home.

Jay keeps blowing his warm breath on his hand, it nearly freezing but that not help as much as he thinks. Then there is another hand take his cold hand into their own and but it into the warm pocket, the warm of that hand make him feel so comfortable. Jay looks at Adam who is now staring at the air.

-    Adam...

-    Don't talk anything, just leave it.

-    But...my other hand still freezing. 

Adam looking into those puppy eyes and then he give Jay the glove that he already takes out to hold Jay's hand and then he but it on Jay another hand. It looks bigger than Jay's hand but better than nothing. 

-    Better?

-    Yes, l love your hand, Adam. It warm. Can we keep it until the bus come? You are the first person hold my hand like this apart from my mum.

-     Good to here that, to be your first. I can hold your hand to the end of my life, Jay.

-    What do you mean?

-    You will know one day Jay; you will know. I will show you when the time comes. 

Jay looks so confused; he don't line when Adam treat him like a small child, he 17 not 6 he know everything. But, Adam seem doesn't want to continue their talks so that he will wait that time coming then.

**First Dance**  

-    Jay, you step on my feet again.

-    Sorry Adam. I'm so sorry.

Jay always looks cute when he nervous or feel sorry, and Adam loves to see it. Sometimes he feels so guilty when he put his friends in trouble and leave him stuck in that mess because Jay always uses his big blue puppy eyes to find the help from him. Just like today, at the early of the borrowing Saturday morning, Jay came to his house and begging him to teach he how to dance. Adam very surprised at first because he had convinced Jay to let he teach him how to dance very long time ago and Jay just been a lazy ass to learn. Then today he wants to learn it, it not normal at all.

-    Jay baby can you tell me again that why you want to learn it?

-    I told you already Adam; I need be a perfect dancer, I repaid for my wedding day. I need to be the best man for my bride.

-    What that idea come from your dumb ass?

-    On the movie Adam, I saw it on a movie. That wedding just so great and I want my just like that one. Me and my beautiful bride holding hand and dancing under the music.

Jay cheek turn in pink when he was talking about his wedding plan to Adam. 

-    Good to hear that you repair for your wedding day Jay. But maybe that beautiful bride that will be you.

-    What? What did you just say?

-    Nothing, now forced if you step on my feet one more time, I swear that I will kill you immediately. 

One again Adam put his arm around Jay's waist and make Jay get closer to him and then Adam lead Jay moving slowly under the music.

-    I am I the first one who dance with you?

-    Yeah, no one teaches me. My mum so busy and my brother just scared me when I mention this to him. So you are the first one.

-    I love it; I am your first.

-    You know what? Sometimes, you talk so weird man.

-    Don't need to care about it Jay, not now.

**First kiss**

It's Christmas time, and Jay loves Christmas, and this year he convinced Adam, and his mum comes to his house and has the celebrate with his family. Jay helps his mum decorate the house and everything just perfect. The Christmas tree so perfect, food are ready, gifts everywhere.

-    Jay put that candy down; I will tell mum you eat them before the dinner.

-    B...but...but 

Sometimes Jay doesn't like his brother every much. Candy just so temptation him, it sweet and shiny and Jay loves sweet thing. The bell door ring said that his special guest is coming, Jay quickly runs to the door and open it he see Adam smiling face and his mom.

-    Come in, we waiting for you. I am so happy that have you and Adam come with us.

-    Jay you just so sweet honey, I will help your mom then, so can you help watch Adam for me ok?

-    Yes, I won't let him do such of stupid thing, at least not in my house.

Adam mom gives me and a small smile and walk to the kitchen, left Jay and Adam stand in front of the door.

-    So who is the one make this mess?

-    Hey, I make it with all my best and with outing help, show me some respect.

-    Don't mad at me, just kidding it look excellent. And this one looks good too. 

Adam point at the mistletoe was hanging on Jay door. 

-    Oh, it looks great, isn't it? I choose it.

-    Yeah very good. So do you know when two people are standing under the mistletoe what do they do?

-    Hey, I know it...my mom told my one time, let me remember it......uhm they will.... 

Jay doesn't have a chance to finish his sentence because Adam just pulls him into a deep kiss. Jay doesn't know what to do now it so suddenly. And maybe after 5 minutes passing Adam release Jay who now try to catch the breath with the red face ever.

-    What....what did...did you just...do?

Jay look like he nearly broken

-    Don't know? Want me to do it one more time?

-    No...no...but...but why?

-    Because we standing under the mistletoe, and when you under the mistletoe with someone you kiss him. Now close the door and help your mom bring the foods out, l am starving.

-    But...but... my first kiss....MOMMMMMMYYYYYY

**First I Love You**

His head hurts a lot; he swear he will never drink that much again, it's fun when you try to get trunks but it not fun when you need to wake up with the hurtling head after it. Jay opens his eyes and see that he on Adam bed, it mean last night he totally blackout.

_Last night was Adam birthday party, and Adam just turned to 19 so he legal to drink while he has to wait one more month. Jay think it not fair to him when he what his best friend drinking and he just have a soda pop with him. So he still the moment that Adam forced not on him he take one big glass of beer._

_"It so great, I feel like a man now", Jay said to himself and the take another glass of beer, then another.... until he feel a bit dizzy and the room just turns around, he wants to make it stop. He heard Adam say something, Adam look mad so he must do something to make Adam happy. He doesn't remember what did he do he just hear everyone in the room go grounded, and his world goes black._  

-    Yes, he stayed in my house last night....no no he not drinking....sure I give take him back when he awake. Bye.

Jay hears Adam speaking with someone on the phone, maybe his mom. Jay hopes that his mom was not killing him when she knows that he got drunk last night.

-    Is that my mom.

-    Yes, how are you? Feel good?

-    Maybe yes, maybe not. My head hurt.

-    What do you think when you drink 6 glass of beer Jay and who the hell give you four shots of whisky? You not enough age yet. You can put me in trouble Jay.

-    Sorry...I just...canot wait.

Jay tries to be sorry and cute as much as he can. Jay knows when he does it Adam can't get mad at him anymore.

-    ok ok don't look at me like that; you know that I can't get mad at you when you make that face to me.

-    Yeah, I know, that why I do it.

-    Ok ok now laid down and get some rest; I will bring you something to eat.

-     Oh, I love you so much, Adam.

Adam stops at the door; he looks at Jay for awhile before he starts to speak.

-    Jay, have you ever say you love someone before?

-    What??? Oh yes, I said it a lot.

-    WHAT? WITH WHO?

-    Hey, easy man, I said that with my mom a lot.

-    God, she not counts, I mean with other who not from your family.

-    No...never the maybe you are the first because I just said it 5 minutes ago.

-    That my Jay, now does you want some cake?

-    Yes yes yes. 

Adam cover Jay with his blanket and give him a kiss on his forehead. Then he walks out of his room, before closing the door he look at Jay one more time and speak not too loud but not too small.

-    Actually, Jay, it is not the first time you said you love me.

-    What??? 

But Adam just disappears, and the room becomes quiet. 

_" Jay climbed on Adam lap, he feels so hot, and Adam just like a big ice bag can claim his heat down. Jay smiled with Adam put his face to Adam's neck, the cold of Adam body make he feel good. Then Jay looks at Adam's eyes for a while before he whispered into his best friend ear._

_-    I love you, Adam; Jay loves Adam._

_-    Good to hear it. Can you say it again and louder?_

_-    Yes. I LOVE YOU."_

**First sex**

Jay lay on Adam bed, shirtless and pink face look at his long life friend now is his lover. It is not the first time they were sharing the bed together, but tonight is different. Tonight he will give Adam his virgin. They repair the night for the whole week, especially Adam because of he afraid that he will make Jay hurt. 

-    Jay are you sure that you want it?... what if I....?

-    Shut up you idiot. Just... just do it 

Jay's face becomes redder when Adam help him pull his boxer down; now he completely naked in front of Adam. Adam looks down to Jay body; he never thinks that one day he can see Jay like this. He kisses Jay's lips and then moves down to the neck, chest, belly Adam want marks every inch of Jay skin to make Jay all belong to his. Jay moans every time Adam's lips touch his skin. Adam put one pillow under Jay back and slowly open his legs. Give one more kiss on Jay thing and then pour some lube on his hand.

-    I will do some repairs to make sure that you totally ready for me Jay. And if it makes you hurt or something tell me to stop okay?

-    Okay...please be gentle with me

Hear that tongue of voice and see that face make Adam want to eat Jay all right away, but he knows that he has to wait for those years then wait for few more minutes still be fine, this moment must be great. He kisses Jay forehead and sliding a finger into him, and God inside Jay just so tight and warm, and he gets so hard thinking about it being his dick instead of his fingers, biting his lip to keep from moaning. And when he start to put the second finger inside, Jay just make himself become tighter to stop Adam. Adam looks at Jay who now grip the sheets tightly and breath heavily.

-    Relax yourself, baby, it alright. If I don't do it, you will get hurt. 

Adam smile when he can easily put the second and the third fingers inside Jay.

-    How do you feel now angel?

-    I...I don't know. It... weird, but...I kinda like it...

-    You look so hot when you in shy, you know that.

Adam takes his fingers out and pours the lube on his cock, he kisses Jay on the lips one more time and then takes Jay legs coach around his waist.

-    Are you ready to take something bigger than those fingers inside you, baby?

-    Yes...

Adam smile and gently pulls his hard cock inside Jay; it is so incredible; Adam took a deep breath and closing his eyes. He loves how Jay just so hot and tight around him that make he felt like he could come already, so he took a deep breath again before opening his eyes again. And he saw Jay look like he wants to cry. Adam just wants to move right now but when he make a small move Jay just grip him more tightly, and that make Adam feel hurt little bit.

-    Easy angel, I won't hurt you. Just relax and left it to me.

Jay takes a deep breath and relax himself, Adam smile and begin to move. He takes it slow because he don't want to hurt his lover and he also intends to enjoy this moment. Every push Adam take it as deep as he can inside Jay, it makes Jay moan and cry out.

-    you so hot angel, and so tight too... god it so amazing...god I can't take it anymore... comes with me, my love.

Adam move becomes faster and faster, both of them make big moan and the Adam release all of his hot semi inside Jay. Adam falls into Jay body with his cock still inside Jay he doesn't want to take it out yet, the two boy breath fast and they kissing each other again.

-    you are mine now.

-    Yes, I am your, I am always your. Love you Adam.

Jay kisses Adam on his lips and plans to get out of the bed, but when he make a small move he feels some change inside him, and it makes his face turn red.

-    Adam...you...I...I feel...you get hard inside me.

-    Oh...then are you ready for the round two baby,

-    What???

**First fight, first makes up.**

-    Fuck you, Adam; I hate you.

-    Good then don't let me see your face again.

They never get into a big fight, since then know each other in grade 6 until now they never get into any big arguments that make them don't talk to each other more than 10 minutes. Actually, any time they mad at each other Adam always is the first who breaks the silence. But this time is different; he will not easy to forgive Jay.

It star at Jay always comments that he doesn't want Adam do this or do that, or he doesn't like Adam clothes or the ways he acts with people around him. At first, Adam thought it would be okay, but then Adam feels a bit annoyed like Jay just wants he becomes what Jay want. And today when Jay said that he would not go out with him if he wears that ugly t-shirt and short then Adam can take it anymore. He screaming and yelling at Jay that he can't tell him what to do and what to wear, they both say bad thing to each other. The last thing that Adam remember is his standing in the middle of the room looks at Jay crying running out of the house, their house.

"Fuck Adam, you can not forgive it easy. Jay needs to learn his lesson". - Adam talks to himself. 

But in reality Adam very worry about Jay, it was 4 pm now, and Jay has been gone for God five hours already. They were never not talking to each other for that long. Maybe this time Adam will be the first make up again. Adam takes his jacket and takes a key, on the ways to find his annoying cute lover. At the time he reaches the door, the bell door rang. Adam quickly opens it and...he can't believe at what he just saw. In the big box is his lost lover, and now that man in a cat costume look at him with the watery eyes. In Jay hands holding a paper, Adam takes that paper and start to read it.

" Dear Adam,

This cute cat name Jay and he is the greatest lover (maybe not all of the time), he loves to be feed with milk, food, sweet thing and love from his big man. He sometimes may have a bad mouth and complain too much about his lover cloth or hobbies. He may not be good at something (I mean lot of something). He may be very mean sometimes. But he still a good cat, he loves his man, his lover, his Adam very much. So don't mad at him anymore, love him like you always do. Take him home, take him to your bed and hold him with your strong arm. Don't leave him, because without you; he will feel empty. He loves you.

Jay-Jay the cat."

Adam takes his eyes out of the paper and looks at Jay again, and he sees Jay holding another paper with the big sign on it "PLEASE ADOPT ME".

-    So you will be good right?

-    Meowwww

-    God Jay, stop doing it, or I will fuck you right here right now.

Adam helps Jay out of the box and pull him to a kiss. This is a first time that Jay says sorry to him first, Adam feels happy now. Jay looks incredible in the costume; he even wears a cat tail near his cute ass. God Adam want to fuck that tight ass so much and make his lover can walk normally in a week for punishment. Adam lifts his small lover up by his strong arm, close the door and head up to their bedroom.

-    Time for giving my kitty some "hot milk".

-    Wait, I think you might wrong Adam, milk is in the kitchen, how can you give me some on the bed?

-    You know what kitty, that "hot milk" not come from the fridge like you thing. And you must do some hard work to have that "hot milk". 

**The only one**

-    Hey, can I ask you something?

-    Yes, my angel?

-    Why you always said my first? And you happy to be my first? I don't get it.

Adam looks at Jay, he takes a small smile and pulls Jay near to him.

-    Your first kiss, your first sex, not count your family members I the first one to hear you said the word "I love you", and many of your first time it all belong to me. Or I must say that it gonna be me. And I happy with that.

Jay's face is red, he looks to Adam's eyes and gives him a kiss.

-    Actually, Adam...you are not my first in any one of those thing...you are me only one. Love you.

-    Love you too my angel.


End file.
